The Mulberry Tree
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: And stained with lovers' blood, in pendant rows, The mulberries o'erload the bending boughs. .:AU SasuNaru:.
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain as that.

Billie says: Well oio to everyone. Part one of three here. Meaning three chapters. Originally it was just a one shot lemon, but then I decided to make it longer. Story wise. Enjoy! And review please! That would be great!

* * *

"And stained with lover's blood. in pendant rows,  
The mulberries o'erload the bending boughs."

* * *

The blond bit his lips to surpress his moan. His toes curled into the ground. Tearing the grass from it's roots. The raven haired boy above him moved his tongue upward. Starting from the collar bone, ending at the blond's earlobe.

"Sasuke...please..."

He smirked against the blond's skin. He brought three of his fingers to the boy's mouth. He moved his lips over the blond's ear. He whispered into it.

"Suck."

The blond shivered agiainst the hot breath. He parted his lip and took all three digits into his wet cavern at once. The raven growled and hung his head. His breathing labored. The coiling in his lower belly tightened at the wet sensations of tongue swrling at the wet sensation of the blond's wet organ swirling and coating around each digit.

The raven wrenched his hand away and placed his mouth over the others. The blond opened his mouth wider. Eager for more. The raven though, broke away. The blond whimpered at the loss, wanting more.

"Lift your legs."

The blond complied. The raven circled his fingers against the tight entrance. The blond moaned. He desperately wanted more.

The blond hissed. The raven had pushed through the tight ring of muscles.

"I love you."

The blond nodded. He understood.

The raven latched his mouth onto the other's again. Accepting the open inviation. He sucked at the blond's tongue into his own. He lapped at the inside of the blond's wet cavern. Running his tongue across teeth and all. Distracted, the blond didn't realize a second digit entered him. Then...the stretching began.

The blond broke away. Threw his head back. He cried in pain. The tears gathered in his eyes. One by one trailed down from his eyes.

The raven worked fast. Searching. Going deeper. Inserting the third finger. Moving in all direction. Searching...Searching...

"AAAHH!"

The blond's toes curled. His hands clawed at the raven's back. He cried out again as the fingers were thrusted into him. In and out. In and out. He was close. Oh so close...

He was empty.The raven removed his digits. The blond whimpered at the loss of contact.

The raven smirked down at him. He carressed a whiskered cheek. Whispered loving terms of enderaments. He placed a hand upon each knee. His hardness positioned at the blond's entrance.

He pushed forward. Groaning at the hot tightness surrounding him. He pushed in up to the very hilt. The tip brushing against the blond's source of pleasure.

The blond groaned out of frustration.

"Sasuke...do something..."

The raven pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, hitting his mark the first time. The blond cried out in ectasy. He arched his back into the oncoming thrusts of the raven, wanting him to go even deeper than he was now. The raven moved faster, harder. The blond threw his arms above his head, his hands grabbing at the bark of the mullberry tree.

The raven reached down and clasped the blond's own hardness. He ran his hand against the length. Jerking it upwards as he reached near the tip. Accompaning it with a hard thrust each time.

The blond cried out in pure pleasure. Inside he felt like he was on fire but his skin was covered in ice. He thought for certain he would die in such pleasurable circumstances.

The blond cried out once more before exploding into the palm of the raven's hand. The raven groaned out as the blond tightened against his member. He thrusted into the boy below once more before reaching his climax.

The blond wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, ulling him down into a passion filled kiss.The raven slid out as he took control. Once they broke for breath, the raven rolled off of the blond and layed beside him. The blond pressed his body against the other's, laying his head on the raven's chest. The raven wrapped his arms around his love. The two of them lay still, content and basking in the afterglow of their activities.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Is that how it would really happen?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He turned his head towards the crack in the wall.

"Yes," he said softly. "That's exactly how it would happen."

On the other side of the wall, Naruto smiled.

"It's getting late."

"I know," replied Sasuke.

"They'll come looking for me soon."

"I know."

"I wish I could stay out here longer."

"Me too."

"I wish I could hug you goodbye."

"To kiss you goodbye."

"They moved my bedroom. I can't see you from the window anymore."

"I know. I wish they hadn't."

"Me too."

Sasuke heard someone call out for Naruto on the other side of the wall.

"That was sooner than last time," Sasuke remarked.

"They're getting suspicious."

"You should go."

"Press your lips to the crack."

"There's no point."

"It's something."

"It's nothing. I can't feel your lips and you can't feel mine."

"Please...for me."

Sasuke sighed. "Quickly," he said.

Naruto shifted onto his knees. He pressed his lips against the small crack in the stone wall. Sasuke at the same time, pressed his lips against the cold surface. They held it for no more than a moment, wishing afterwards that the wall that kept them seperated would crumble into dust. The next moment they spent together was cursing the wall. How dare it keep two lovers apart? The next was spent blessing the wall with it's miniscule fault. Thanking it for granting them the opportunity to hear each other's words.

The voice sounded again for Naruto's presence.

"I need to go," he said.

"Good bye."

"For now."

"...For now."

Naruto stood. He looked forward at the grey cement. Trying to see through it. Trying to watch his love walk away, back into his own home. Naruto then raced around to the garden. He quickly threw himself amongst the flower beds and rose bushes. He rolled over onto his back. His face towads the Heavens. It looked as though he was merely gazing at the night sky this entire time.

Kushina Namikaze had moved her positon in the doorframe. She strolled out onto the path leading into the heart of the garden. There she found her son.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

He looked up at her. He acted surprised. As though he had no idea she was right behind him. He quickly stood up and presented himself to his mother. She repeated herself.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, mother. I merely just stargazing."

She nodded. Outside she showed she accepted the excuse. However, she knew better.

"It's late. You can stargaze from your room. Go."

Naruto bowed. He walked past his mother. Walked back into his cell.

One glance. That was Kushina gave to the manor next dorr. One glace with one frown and walked back into her home.

* * *

There's the first part. It's not a very long story so updating should be considerably easy. It's just that I like to have someone look over my work and with being seperated from my family like I am, it could prove rather difficult at times. But I'll do my best 


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain as that.

Billie says: Well, two story alerts. Not bad I suppose. Though I would have liked one review that didn't come from my own family. So, Merry Christmas everyone. I personally don't really believe the meaning behind it, but that doesn't mean I can't celebrate it with everyone else. Okay then. Read and Review please.

* * *

"They conversed by signs and glances, and the fire burned more intensely..."

* * *

Sasuke's ears would not believe what he was hearing. This was not the truth. Could not be the truth, and would not allow it to be so. What he heard was a lie, a mistake. He would not have it and would willingly strike down any persons who claimed otherwise. 

For what purpose was this? He was not first born. Was he not merely the extra son? Insurance in the event that something unspeakable would occur to the eldest? It had never occured before. The second child was more than free to pursue his own interests. It had been so before his time and it should have been given to him now.

For what reason would he be required to do this? Performing this act would be going against his own nature and principle!

And now it was, that he realized why it was his father told him this. It was his nature found unfavorable that led his to this impass. It was his heart's fault that he was here in this room. Being observed after the hearing the newly given information. It was his own heart that caused him to steal away in the middle of the night. Anxious as always when it came to his love.

That night they were careless. And for their carelessness the world they created within their own imaginations was infiltrated and bruned to ashes. Ripped apart from the seams. And ripped apart from each other.

His own careless mistake led him to his downfall. Led him to be standing here in front of his father.

"Sasuke."

Though Sasuke's face betrayed no emotion, his mind had wandered elsewhere. His attention snapped back to his father.

"Do you understand?"

Sasuke said nothing.

Fugaku Uchiha released an aggravated sigh. Though his reasons for this his recent actions were partially selfish, in overall it was for the good of the family. This surely would solve this problem of theirs. Yes. For the good of the family.

"The Yamanaka family has given their apporval for the affair. In one week's time, their daughter and yourself will be engaged to be married."

Sasuke found his voice. "I have not given my own consent to the matter."

The elder Uchiha eyed his son warily. "I assumed you would have no objections to the arrangement. Seeing as how you are particularly fond of blond hair and blue eyes."

In an uncharacteristic manner, Sasuke slammed his hand down against the his father's wooden desk.

"You assume too much of me! For what purpose does this marriage hold! I am not the heir to this family!"

Fugaku was surpirsed by his sons actions. No matter. He would have his way. And Sasuke would be forced to comply. That was the way of the obediant child afterall.

"I have come to the descision, that your position in this family will trade with that of your brother's. It will now be as though you were the first born. And Itachi the second son."

Sasuke kept his eyes lowered. His breathing settled. Though he outside he was cool and collected, inside he was raging with an angry animosity towards the man in front of him.

"It is now your duty, to keep this family in it's current state and ensure the creation of future generations."

Now what could he say? There was nothing. His freedom had been stripped of him. Now he was the heir. Now he had a duty to fullfill.

"If that is all then, Father."

He nodded at his son. Sasuke bowed and exited the room. Slowly and collectively, he made his way to his bedroom. Once there he went to his bedroom windows and with light, gave the signal.

Though Naruto's bedroom had been given away to the servant girl Sakura, they were still able to have their messages sent across., They depended a great deal on her loyalty. Not once so far though, has she given them away.

Sasuke waited. He was signalled back. Yes. They would meet as soon as they could. By the brick wall. The wall with the fault. The small crack that gave them each other's presence and yet kept them away. A belssing and a curse.

* * *

Naruto sat with his back to the brick. He waited. 

"Naruto."

That voice.

"Sasuke."

Then nothing.

"Sasuke," he said again. "What's the matter?"

He was quiet. And then...

"I'm engaged."

Naruto was at a loss of words. "Oh?"

"In one week, that's when all the final arrangements will be made. Then it will be official."

"I see..." His heart was breaking. He kept his voice calm. "I'm happy for you. Who's the lucky bride?"

"She doesn't matter," hostility was in his voice. "I don't want to marry her."

"It's not as though you have a choice, right?"

"Exactly. Which is why I've come to a descision."

Naruto's face turned towards his beloved's voice. "And that would be?"

"Run away with me."

The blond's eyes widened. "What?"

"Run away with me. I want to leave this place, and I want you to come with me."

"And go where?" he asked.

"Does that matter? I'd rather be living somewhere dirty and unfit then stuck in a loveless marriage and watch you from afar."

"I think you do that already," he laughed.

"This isn't a joke," his tone was hard. "I'm serious."

Naruto's laughter ceased. He cleared his thought. He took the offer into serious consideration.

"Naruto?"

"Alright."

"What?"

"I'll go with you. I mean, I'm no better off here, and I don't really think you'd give me a choice."

"You've got that right," he smirked.

"There's that condenscending smirk of your. I can here it in your voice."

"And I can here annoyed expression."

They sat in silence. The two of them. Until Naruto voiced his internal question aloud.

"When do we leave?"

The back of Sasuke's head hit the wall softly. "At the end of the week. After this so-called engagement has been annouced. Security will be more laxed then."

"I get it."

Suddenly! Sakura came running from the side of the home.

"Naruto!" she softly cried out. "They're looking for you! Quickly! Come on!"

"Speaking of security," he half laughed out. "I need to leave already."

"Come back tomorrow, I'll have a plan."

"Naruto!" She was becoming frantic.

"I'll be back. Press your lips to the wall."

This time Sasuke complied without argument.

* * *

That's all for now. It's shorter than what I had originally written, but I accidently clicked back and lost everything (Yes, I was very smart in writing this in the edit box on the account.). Last part should be up by the end of the week. Oh... the irony... 


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain as that.

Billie says: Yay! I got one more review! Thank you very much. The "hits" counter offically turned 200, so I know people are out there reading it. Feedback would be gratefully appreciated. Third and final part up! Enjoy! and please review.

* * *

"...embracing the lifeless body, pouring tears into it's wounds, and imprinting kisses on the cold lips."

* * *

It was late night. The entire household had just retired. Naruto quietly snuck through his bedroom door, a small satchel in hand. Sakura silently padded down the dim litted hallway. She touched his shoulders. He looked back at her. Understanding one another, they made their way through the darkness. A smirk made it's way into his features.

He had been mocked earlier. Insulted indirectly by the head of the Uchiha family. He smiled polietly at he time. As though he did not understand the meaning behind the elder's words. It was perfectly fine with him. He knew something that the other did not.

The blond softly chuckled to himself.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered somewhat sharply. "You must stay quiet. No noise until we're outside."

He nodded. His expression now serious. Together, they crept down the staircase in unison. Reaching the ground floor and staying in the shadows. Twice they had almost come into contact with a wandering attendant. Looking over everything before the start of a new day. Sakura led the boy through the servant's back entrance.

They wouldn't be able to get though the main gates. By this time they would either be locked shut or would soon be looked to by a light guard of personnel. Instead, they made their way to the far corner of the estate. It was there that Naruto would have to climb over the wall. Climb over what had kept him encaged for so many years.

When they had made it to that point, Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said. "For all that you have done."

She let him go. She reached behind her apron, into the hidden pocket there. From it, she produced a folded orange cloth. She unraveled it, revealing it to be a scarf. Naruto gasped.

"Sakura?"

"I was able to retrieve it from the master's bedroom," she quietly explained. She wrapped it around his neck once and flatened the leftover material onto his shoulders. "It didn't seem right for it to be locked up gathering dust. When it should be here, resting on your shoulders."

He hugged the girl again.

"I will miss you."

"My place is here. And yours is by your love."

He squeezed her tightly. He let her go quickly and climbed up the stone wall. It was when he had one leg on either side that she called up to him one last time.

"Do you remember where you are to meet him?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. And everything will be perfect."

He threw his other lef over and leapt down to the ground below. He stood straight and glanced backwards at his former home. His head turned forward. His feet moved automatically towards his destination. Towards the spring. The spring with the white mulberry tree.

* * *

The time was later than Sasuke had anticipated to leave at. He had not wanted Naruto to be waiting at their rendez-vous point for a long period of time. Sasuke himself wanted to be there before the blond. To be standing there with open arms as though he were Naruto's gate to salvation. A silly thought to some maybe. But when it came to his ego, no thought was too silly.

In any case, that did not matter. All that did now was to make to their meeting place as quickly as possible. He never thought that it would take so long for guests to leave a party clebrating a marriage that would not even take place.

In anycase it didn't matter. All that did now was to make it to their destined meeting place as quickly as possible.

He was correct in his assumptions that the securtiy over his person would be lighten. It was most likely due to the overconfidence of his father. Now that his son was engaged, there was no reason for him to suspect that Sasuke would be sneaking around. Especially since he had not said one word of objection to the whole idea. Besides the first conversation that is.

He carried with him a small bag of belongings and a supplies he had been able to collect during the week. He also had a katana that he had received as a gift some time ago. He wasn't sure whether or not they would need it. Worst case senerio they would. Best he brought it.

Sasuke moved throught the home without incident. He exited through the front entrance. He walked the stone path leading to the front gate. It wasn't untill he approached the iron gating that he encountered something. Or rather, someone.

"Itachi."

The eldest Uchiha regarded his younger sibling impassively.

"I knew you would try something." His words were blunt. And there was no sign of doubt in his voice.

"Move aside," the younger demanded.

Itachi held his position. "No."

"What?"

"I have gained my freedom through your misery," he said all knowingingly. "And as much as I love you, little brother, I will not give that away so easily."

Sasuke stepped forward.

"Try to escape your imprisonment and our parents will be informed immediately," Itachi warned.

Sasuke smirked. "Is that so? And it is you would do the informing, correct?"

Itachi's smirk resembled that of his brother. Or perhaps it was the other way around.

"Correct."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled his katana from it's sheath. "Unfortunately for you, my brother, I hold no love for you. It is after all your own doing that caused all this to happen for us. If slicing your throat is the key to my escape, then so be it."

"I was under the impression you believed it was your own careless mistake."

"That in itself did not help matters. But still. You know what you did."

"Indeed I do." Itachi pulled a katana of his own free from it's bindings. He had come prepared. If beating his younger brother to the brink of death would be the only means of keeping what he had gained, then it must be done. Oh. And of course, it was all for the good of the family.

Just wait a bit longer, Naruto, Sasuke's mind processed. I'll join you soon enough.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered. "Where are you?"

He rubbed his hands together. The friction warmed them only for a little. He did not know exactly how long he had been waiting. Sasuke had told him that with this plan there was the off chance that one of them would arive earlier than the other. Still. Naruto did not think it would take him this long to meet him.

He sat at the base of the tree. He leaned his head upwards. His gaze steadied itself on the white berries above. He smiled softly at the memories that involved this tree. Swimming in past dreams, his eyes drifted shut.

He was in a shallow sleep. Even though, he could not feel the foreshadowing presence of some malediction.

A pack of wolves made its way from the surrounding wood to the spring. Blood stained from their fresh slaughter that had occured not long ago. It matted their fur. Their paws left crimson prints. The crimson flow still dripped from their pointed teeth. Immediately the noticed Naruto's presence. They approached the blond.

* * *

Sasuke stared down into his brother's dead eyes. What he had said to him was no jest. And he kept his word. he looked around him. No one had heard them. Amazing. He decided not to question it. Instead he ran.

He kept running until he was near the spring with the mulberry tree. He paused to catch his breath. He shook his head briskly. As though he was shaking off everything that had happened until this point. He walked forward calmly down the familiar path.

He came to the clearing he had not seen in ages. Instead though, of seeing his happy blond love, he was greeted with the sight of blood covered beasts. Instantly! He ran to the tree. The pack sensed the killing intent of the boy nearing them. Fatigued from the day, they ran instead of staying.

At the base of the tree, Sasuke saw items familiar to him. Clothing he had seen his beloved wear before. All blood stained and gashed. And there, half covered by earth, not far from the tree, the orange colored scarf he himself had given Naruto on the night they were found. That one particular item was dyed more crimson than the others.

Sasuke clenched the fabric to his chest and howled.

"Pack of monsters! You have taken from me the only precious person I have!"

He threw his head backwards and shouted at the Heaven's themselves. He cursed God and all other higher beings. For where we're they when this malevolent catastrophe occured? He only stopped when his troat became sore. His voice no longer having the capabilities of forming clear words.

He stood and wiped his tear stained cheeks. Even he was unaware of his silent sobbing. He was absorbed by his anger. Quicker than ever he made his way back to the mulberry tree where all other items still layed.

"I can swear and curse as much as I please, but the thruth of the matter is he is gone. And I am to blame." Once more he unsheathed his katana. "Naruto... I was late. I was not able to protect you. I will join you soon enough."

With as little effort as he could, his blade turned on himself. In one motion it was implanted into his body. Tearing at his innards. The blood from the exit wound sprayed against the bark. Blood was coughed up from his gut. He fell down to his knees. Sasuke was prepared for Death to take him. Untill...

"Sasuke!"

His head turned to the call of his name. There running towards him, was the blond boy he deemed murdered. His body collapsed onto it's side.

Naruto ran to the tree and fell to his side.

"Why?!" he cried. "You fool! Why did you do it?!"

Sasuke looked into his red rimmed blue eyes and smiled ruefully. He brought his hand up to caress the other's cheek. "I thought you were dead. Where were you?"

"I ran away from the wolves," he choked out. Clinging onto the hand he spoke more. "I ran into the forest and came back when I heard them approach my hiding place."

He tensed at the warmth fading away from the hand on his face.

"We need to get you help," he said.

Sasuke shook his head to best of his abilities.

"There is no help for me. It's too late."

"No! No it's not! I won't let you die."

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"Always."

"Stop!" He cried freely. "I need to get help for you, but I don't want to leave you again."

"Come closer," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto bent his head to the other. Using whatever life he had left, Sasuke raised his head slightly and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. He whispered one last message.

"I don't want to leave you either. I'm sorry."

Naruto jerked away just a little bit.

"Don't you dare." his voice was low. A warning tone. "don't you dare, you bastard."

Instead of his usual smirk, Sasuke actually smiled. It was small and barely visible in the moonlight. But it was there nonetheless.

Naruto fisted his hands into Sasuke's top.

"You bastard! Don't you dare die on me!"

Sasuke's last breath left his body. His eyes closed with a brief shudder.

Naruto's grip tightened. His arms shook and his body trembled. He began to sob uncontrollably. Tears cascaded downwards and fell onto Sasuke's cold skin.

Choking with sobs, Naruto reached for the katana's handle. As gently as he could, pulled the blade from his lover's body. He set it aside for the time being. He rummaged through the scattered goods of his pack. Finding what he needed, he scribbled out a note that would carry his last words out to the world. He set that aside as well. Moved back to his original position. He picked the blade up one more time.

"You've always done this," he muttered. "You've always left me behind while you went off to somewhere where I couldn't follow. Not this time you selfish ass. You're not leaving me behind this time."

He inspected the instrument in his hand. Determination stuck on his face as fat droplets of crimson liquid rolled downwards.

"You ended your life the moment you thought I died. And I can do the same. It's my fault this happened anyway."

His clenched shut. With the same unhesitance as Sasuke, he plunged the sharpened metal into his body and cried out in pain. He fell almost immediately onto his side.

Through blinding tears and scorching pain racking through his system, the blond inched ever closer to the raven's body. He clasped the cold hand into his own fading warmth.

"Our parents may have been able to force us apart physically, but not even Death will keep me away from you."

In a final act, he pressed his lips against the other's and wrapped himself in Sasuke's limp arms. With his final moments of life, he prayed for something to happen, to show that they were here, and that their love could not be stopped through any means.

By the good grace of some higher being, the mulberry tree they both met, fell in love, and died under, soaked in the blood stained soil with it's roots and created a new existance. With the blood of two lovers, the berries dyed a reddish purple.

* * *

The ending isn't very original. I kind of stole it from something. But at least I admitted it. I was thinking of maybe doing a one shot sequel, just detailing what happened after this. Or maybe even a prequel. I'm not sure why, but I really like this fic. I'm kind of sad to see it end.


End file.
